


Move In (Towards Me)

by SquiddyWiddy



Series: Trimberly Week [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Profanity, but its cute, its short but i ran out of time, trimberly week day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiddyWiddy/pseuds/SquiddyWiddy
Summary: When Kimberly sees a struggling Trini on dorm move-in day, she just can't resist. It's a good thing Trini can't either. (Even if she's a sweaty, gross mess from moving in and Kim looks like a GODDESS)





	Move In (Towards Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy Trimberly week, have a cute lil oneshot
> 
> On Tumblr as @squidooshbrethren

You know, Trini never felt like love was a cosmic moment. That it would just appear out of nowhere and knock her on her ass. That all it took was a smile from a pretty girl for a massive crush and a little while getting to know each other for a full-blown love. 

So it was a total shock and surprise when Kimberly Ann Hart walked into her life. Well, rather watched her trip into it. While she was a sweaty, gross, disgusting human being as she tripped up the stairs carrying her stuff into her dorm room. 

Trini was a walking mess already. Move-in day had been rough. It wasn't like she had an actual family to help. She was strong but small and there was only so much she could take by herself. By the time Kimberly Hart saw her, she'd been lugging things up the stairs for what felt like hours. Her face was covered in a sheen of sweat. Her hair plastered to the side of her face in places and wild in others. She had dirt and grease smeared across her cheeks and her clothes were soaked and dusty. 

And there she was, evidently already moved in to the room diagonally across from her. She stepped out with such grace. And cleanliness. She was probably headed to get lunch, it was about that time (Trini was famished but promised herself she'd finish this first). 

And Trini was immediately assaulted by the gay. It wasn't her fault. Girls had no business looking that pretty, her heart just couldn't stand it.

And Kimberly looked over and locked eyes with the most adorable person she'd ever seen. She was struggling with moving in and in retrospect was probably the person she heard slamming into things and cursing in the hall. 

Utterly cute. And she could see that the stranger would be  _very_  hot if she wasn't covered in sweat and dirt. Okay, at least the sweat she could imagine had came from her. 

It wasn't her fault that she was a bi mess. Girls were pretty. Guys were pretty. But right now, this girl was pretty. Very pretty and cute and adorable and struggling with several large boxes and bags. 

Ignoring her stomach's plea for food, Kim made her way over to little miss cutie, who was currently looking at her with wide eyes of shock. Probably embarrassment. But it gave Kim hope that maybe she was into girls too. Not to sound vain, but Kim knew she was hot. And she was gonna lay on the charm.

"Not that you don't totally have this situation covered, but may I do the honor of accompanying you? I might even carry a box or two."

Trini gave a lighthearted scowl. "Mm, I don't know princess. You'll probably going to have to pull your weight."

"Oh, I'm willing to take on a challenge."

A moment passed as they appraised each other with amused expressions. 

"Okay, you may. And if you're not terrible, maybe I'll even let you stick around for a while since I spoiled your lunch. Can you grab this bag of pillows and sheets?"

Kim looked the girl straight in the eyes and replied with a low tone, "Sure thing, but just for the record... I'm no pillow princess."

This, of course, left Trini sputtering and blushing hard and Kim with a satisfied smirk as she watched the blundering girl. 

After a minute, Kim cocked a brow and said, "So where am I taking these pillows, princess?"

Trini spun to look at Kim with wide eyes and a flash of anger on her blushed face. "Woah, hold up. I'm not either." 

"Why don't you show me to your room so I can find out?"

Trini couldn't even speak. Words just weren't there. How was a person even supposed to reply to something like that? This had to be a dream. A really,  _really_  good dream. Right in front of her was a really hot girl that was obviously interested and coming on super strong. Things like this didn't happen to her. The universe was not kind to her in this way. 

But the girl stood there with a frankly bemused expression so Trini swallowed her embarrassed panic, grunted, and took the last couple of steps to her room. She kicked the door open and gestured inside. 

Trini had taken residence on the far side of the room, within the alcove. Her roommate was some local girl that warned her she probably wouldn't be around a lot. Which Trini definitely wasn't complaining about. Especially with a hot girl in her room. And the door slamming shut behind them.

The boxes and bags were discarded quickly on the floor. The two regarded each other silently, deciding if this was really going to happen. They both started to drift together and the tension in the room was palpable. 

As they gently and slightly came together, Kim raised a hand to rest behind Trini's ear. 

"So?" Kim asked.

"So?" Trini replied.

"I want you. Do you want that?" 

Trini cleared her throat and flicked her eyes away. What was she doing? Getting involved on move-in day, let alone with someone that was going to live across the hall for the rest of the year. 

But she couldn't bring herself to care. College was for new experiences, right?

So she closed the gap and had what was easily the best first kiss of her life. The other girl's second hand came to her head to apply more pressure and deepen the kiss. Trini's arms automatically snapped around her waist. 

When it became abundantly clear that there was no longer enough oxygen between them they were forced to part, resting their foreheads together and panting heavily in obvious lust. 

Kim bit her lip and asked with a hint of nervousness, "Are you sure? Like really sure? I don't want to do something you don't want." 

Trini's heart softened. "Yeah, I'm sure as long as you are. You're pretty cute, you know."

Kim chuckled. "Well, um, should we put the sheets on the bed? So it's not quite so...animalistic?"

Trini let out a hearty laugh, throwing her head back and stepping out of Kim's arms. "Yeah, yeah, that'd probably be a good idea. I should shower though. And I thought you were getting lunch?"

"Babe, there's no use in showering now when you'll need another later. As for lunch? I'm more hungry in a different way right now."

This girl was just full of surprises. It wasn't everyday a random (hot) girl called you 'babe'. Trini was a sucker for it.

And for the implication of oral. Yeah, she was totally a sucker for that. 

She shoved softly on the taller girl's shoulder as she walked past. "Well, you know what bag they're in. I'll at least freshen up a bit while you do that."

Kim hummed in agreement and nodded, on edge from the excitement. 

As Trini slid the lock closed on the door, she turned to the other with a sly smile.

"I never caught your name. How am I supposed to know what to scream out?"

The simultaneous click of the deadbolt and the choking noise of Kimberly Ann Hart was music to her ears.


End file.
